


Патронус Льва или Драконий Лед

by leFr0g



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leFr0g/pseuds/leFr0g
Summary: Гэвин Рид - аврор с сомнительной репутацией - принимает приглашение от директора Хогвартса преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств и оказывается втянут в расследование загадочных событий, происходящих в Волшебном Мире Британии и тщательно скрываемых Министерством Магии.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Приглашение в Хогвартс

Министерство Магии Великобритании никогда не было любимым местом Гэвина. Он был тут всего пару раз, но каждый из них был по своему отвратителен. В последний он даже умудрился получить запрет на въезд на территорию той самой Великобритании.  
— Вы ещё с нами? — обратились холодным тоном к Гэвину. Он сидел посреди комнаты в высоком выцветшем и потертом кресле, в центре помещения со стенами из тёмного камня, освещенного пламенем многочисленных факелов. Руки и ноги скованы цепями на подлокотниках и ножках стула. Гэвин в очередной раз обвел взглядом полупустое помещение со скамьями, занятыми исключительно в центре сборищем из разномастных и уже многим знакомых волшебников. Возглавлял все это строгий и — как предполагал Гэвин— зазнавшийся выскочка, в черной, с высоким, под самое горло, воротником рубашке под мантией. Как он в ней еще не задохнулся оставалось большой загадкой. Гэвин его раньше не видел, а если бы и видел, то явно запомнил бы этот полный презрения взгляд. Очевидно, этот кадр заступил совершенно недавно, так как было видно, насколько дерганно он держался в кресле Министра Магии, часто оглядываясь на присутствующих, то и дело поправляя мантию. Да и куда подевалась та докучающая женщина, вечно бегавшая за предыдущим Министром?  
— Ох простите, — с лицом полным напускного сожаления произнес Гэвин, читая в глазах министра нарастающее раздражение.  
— И как вы сможете объяснить нам своё пребывание в Лондоне, особенно после запрета от двенадцатого января? — Ричард Стерн, — а именно так обращались к сидящему в центре мужчине — тяжелым взглядом провёл по длинному шраму, расходящемуся, подобно молнии, на два.  
— Я бы хотел продемонстрировать документ, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, наклоняясь так, чтобы во внутреннем кармане плаща стал заметен уголок пергаментного письма. — Но, увы, — Он легко дёрнул запястьями, и звон цепей тихим эхом разнесся по залу. — я не могу передать его вам лично. — Министр взмахнул рукой, и письмо само скользнуло ему в руку. Видимо, он как и Гэвин недурно владел телекинезом. Гэвин одобрительно цокнул языком. Министра еле заметно передернуло, когда на восковом скрепе он увидел печать Хогвартса. Подозрительно сощурившись и переводя взгляд с письма на Гэвина Министр только презрительно фыркнул и передал письмо женщине по левую сторону от него.  
— И это, — Стерн небрежно махнул в сторону письма, — единственная причина вашего пребывания здесь?  
— Конечно, министр. — Из его голоса пропала злорадная усмешка и все его лицо выражало спокойную серьезность. Скамья присяжных перед Гэвином зашепталась, но все резко замолчали, стоило Министру поднять руку в жесте, призывающему к тишине.  
— Вы должны понимать, — Министр Стерн говорил достаточно быстро, но все так же четко. — Что даже по запросу такого могущественного волшебника, я не могу предоставить вам полной свободы действий, разве что, в пределах самого Хогвартса. — Гэвин утвердительно, но без всякого энтузиазма кивнул. Ограничение свободы действий было одним из самых ненавистных и раздражающих вещей из всего, что он мог терпеть исключительно ради работы и, притом, весьма непродолжительное время. Гэвин поморщился при виде пары довольных взглядов со скамьи присяжных. Они прекрасно это все знали… Гэвин тихо зарычал.  
По обе стороны трансгрессировали мракоборцы, хватая мага под руки прежде, чем магические цепи спали и Гэвин успел даже подумать о трансгрессии. Перед перемещением куда-то прочь из министерства Гэвин поймал последний взгляд Министра. Возможно ему показалось, но холодно-серые радужки лучились интересом и волнением, что сам Гэвин на мгновение растерялся, привыкший к взглядам полным ненависти или презрения. Хмыкнув, Гэвин зажмурился от яркого света нового окружения.  
Гэвин ожидал появиться на платформе девять и три четверти, но с огорчением заворчал, когда они очутились на залитой солнцем «стоянке фестральных карет». Гэвин не так уж давно начал видеть фестраллов. И каждая такая встреча напоминала ему о событию предшествующему такой способности. Ещё во время учебы в Ильверморни на одном из уроков Ухода за Магическими Существами он жутко завидовал тем своим не особо счастливым однокурсникам, кормящим и глядящим «предвещающих смерть» лошадок. Как это было наивно. Гэвина легко толкнули в спину с просьбой «поторапливаться» и он со своими провожатыми залез в карету. Вещей у него не было, ему повезло направить весь свой багаж в Хогвартс, и Гэвин был даже рад, что сейчас он «путешествовал налегке».  
Мракоборцы были не особо разговорчивы и Гэвину приходилось развлекать себя самостоятельно. Видимо, за прошедшие годы ситуация в Министерстве не улучшилась, как обещал тогда Андерсон — также один из мракоборцев. Сейчас, на сколько он знает по мелким упоминаниям в Пророке — путешествует с некоторым магозоологом Стерном. Однофамилец Министра или, может, родственником? Карету тряхнуло, и один из мракоборцев закрутился в поисках источника тряски. Второй посмотрел на первого и мотнул головой, после чего они оба перевели взгляд на Гэвина. Он на них.  
— У вас пробл… — и обе палочки резким движением устремились на Гэвина. Тот с чувством ущемления гордости откинулся на спинку сидения и скрестил руки на груди. Обиднее и удручающей этой атмосферы было осознанием Гэвином того факта, что он при желании мог спокойно и без преследования сбежать из-под этой неумелой, но до безобразия напыщенной стражи. В минуты небывалой скукоты Гэвин пытался развлечь себя развязыванием галстуков или шнурков с помощью способности к телекинезу. После третьей попытки на Гэвина наложили антимагические чары и он не мог развлечь себя даже такой малостью. В животе было пусто с самого утра, а солнце уже клонилось к закату.  
Гэвин не впервые был в Хогвартсе. И даже не только в качестве иностранного посетителя от лица МАКУСА. Когда он учился на пятом курсе, то был приглашен туда в качестве одного из представителей Ильверморни, когда было решено провести интернациональный Кубок Огня, куда были приглашены и представители школ Африки, Азии и обеих Америк. Гэвин был и сам поражен такого рода разнообразию, тогда как обычно таких школ было всего три и, обычно из Европы, такие как Институт Думстранг и Академия Шарльбатом. Но так же необычайно рад, пусть Кубок и не выбрал его в тот раз. Помимо необычайных воспоминаний о Кубке Огня, Рид всегда с мечтательным видом вспоминал ежедневные пиршества в Хогвартсе. Они отличались от тех же приемов пищи в Ильверморни, хоть сам он был образцовым патриотом своей школы, готовый защищать первенство Ильверморни и своего факультета среди прочих других. И все же еда в Хогвартсе ему нравится больше. Вероятно, во время прохождения Кубка Огня стол накрывали немногим иначе, но в любом случае все, о чем голодный и немного измученный Гэвин мог сейчас мечтать, так это мясной пирог с грибами и их знаменитый тыквенный сок.

Прибыли в замок они поздней ночью. Гэвин понял это по растущей луне в безоблачном небе и необъятной тишине вокруг. Ее нарушали лишь редкий шелест листвы со стороны Запретного Леса и приглушенное уханье охотящихся сов. Из совятника то и дело срывалась проголодавшаяся сова или филин, бесшумно хлопая крыльями в резком пике. Гэвина снова пнули в бок, будто он был не в состоянии идти самостоятельно, нуждаясь в подгоняющих его толчках. Гэвин судорожно вздохнул, в мыслях перебирая веские причины, по которым он не должен сейчас заехать одному из окружающих его олухов локтем в шею или под бок, и медленно размял затекшие от длительного перелета плечи. У Гэвина было рекордно мало терпения и выдержки, которые были необходимы в его профессии, хотя он изо всех сил пытался с этим бороться и не доставлять проблем президенту МАКУСА, и с чем он справлялся весьма скудно.  
Они прошли внутренний дворик и двинулись прямиком в направлении директорского кабинета. Со стен вокруг лестницы на мракоборцев недовольно зыркали, а иногда даже яростно обругивали, старцы и знатные дамы, жмурясь от яркого света из концов палочек у двоих из полуночных посетителей. Это напоминало тот единственный раз, когда Гэвин пытался ночью прокрасться на кухню Хогвартса во время Кубка Огня, посмотреть на здешних домовых эльфов и как был пойман профессором Андерсоном, тогда преподавателем Защиты От Темных Искусств, который по непонятным причинам тоже ходил ночью по замку.  
Гэвина в очередной раз дернули, чем выдернули из приятных воспоминаний, на что тот неожиданно для себя тихо рыкнул. Они стояли перед горгульей, которая исправно охраняла вход в кабинет директора Хогвартса и терпеливо ожидала действий от новопришедших. Один из министерских «псов» немного неловко бросил взгляд на коллегу, и получив утвердительный кивок, неуверенным тоном произнес:  
— Ш-шоколадный негодник… — Гэвин беззвучно прыснул и краем глаза отметил красные уши произнесшего пароль. Ничего не произошло и Гэвин получил локтем в бок за еле слышный смешок. Терпение Гэвина заметно улетучивалось.  
— Шоколадный негодник! — чуть ли не крикнул другой мракоборец, ожидая прыжка горгульи. Они смотрела на мракоборцев каменными глазами, никак не желая двигаться и тем более куда-то отскакивать. Видимо, пароль успешно успели сменить. Рид, как-то про себя усмехнулся. Он и директор уже какое-то время состояли в переписке, в том числе и по поводу преподавания в Хогвартсе. На сколько Гэвин мог судить по паре недавних встреч, не особо деловой переписке и тех давних воспоминаний двадцатилетней давности, директор был личностью весьма и весьма неоднозначной и в какой-то степени загадочной. Он как-то всегда уходил от тем, которые касались его прошлого, личной жизни или других важных аспектов, но никогда не упускал возможности рассказать о своем сильном увлечении живописью абстрактных картин, и что примечательно — именно так, как это делали магглы, без участия магии. Ему нравилось, с его слов в переписке, выбирать новые краски, кисти, холсты, разгуливая по маггловским магазинам, сливаясь с толпой «простых людей», умело парируя в разговорах и никогда не выделяясь одеждой и манерами. В последнюю их встречу, когда вопросы безопасности были решены, а дела в министерстве сделаны, они — Манфред и Гэвин — обсуждали последнюю увиденную им картину, и особое внимание в такого рода разговорах директор уделял цветам. Он никогда не называл оттенки красного простыми «темно-красным», «тускло-красным», он называл их своими названиями, которые Гэвину — никак не знакомым с такими «терминами» — фактически ничего не говорили. И, будто, с озарением, Гэвину начали приходить в голову все те странные слова, которые очень даже могли быть очередным паролем, особенно после «нефритовый зеленый» или «песочная охра». Гэвин начал лихорадочно перебирать в голове цвета, которые он в последнее время мог слышать от директора Хогвартса. Мракоборец рывком дернулся в сторону горгульи, все еще с обоих сторон сдерживаемый псами министерства:  
— Багровый красный — вполголоса произнес Рид, но ничего не произошло. — Бордо, кармин? — не унимался он, чувствуя подступающую тревогу. Ведь иначе он будет отправлен обратно в Министерство, если не вовсе депортирован из страны. И прежде, чем ему заклинанием заткнули рот, он успел произнести: «Ализарин.!» и горгулья вздрогнула, поспешно освободив проход. Эта случайность не могла не радовать новоиспеченного преподавателя, но так же вызывала и множество вопросов. Если бы он не начал судорожно вспоминать все те чертовы оттенки красного и не вспомнил бы случайным образом этот его просто так выдворили бы обратно? Зачем был изменён пароль и почему именно перед приходом министерства? А если пароль не меняли, на что это и похоже, то зачем давать министерству ложный?.. Количество вопросов без ответов только возрастало с каждой ступенькой до кабинета директора и профессора в одном лице, а также вероятность, что в третьем часу ночи в кабинете их будет ждать кто-то помимо посапывающих портретов и тикающих часов. В массивную дверь обрывисто постучали.  
— Войдите, — спокойно, не без слабого удивления произнесли по ту сторону и один из шавок министерства открыл дверь.  
Кабинет профессора Карла Манфреда был такой же, как и двадцать лет назад. Стены высокого помещения были увешаны многочисленными портретами, смотря на вошедших с презрением и усталостью мудрых глаз. Профессор стоял за мольбертом из темного дерева, спиной к вошедшим, медленно водя кистью по холсту. Было сложно понять в потемках, что именно было изображено на полотне, возможно это был ночной пейзаж, куда время от времени бросал взгляд профессор Манфред, добавляя новый мазок краски.  
— Профессор Карл Манфред, — легко поклонился один из сопровождающих. — Передаем под Вашу ответственность и строгое наблюдение Гэвина Рида, прибывшего вопреки запрету на территорию Англии под Ваше письменное… прошение. — На одном дыхании отрапортовал он, наконец выпустив из тисков Гэвина, снимая с него анимагические чары и снова «давая» говорить. Гэвин раздраженно потер руки там, где его сжимали абсолютно некомпетентные, по его мнению, волшебники, заслуживающие по меньшей мере выговора и лекции о том, как обращаться с сопровождаемыми лицами, тем более мракоборцами из МАКУСА. Профессор продолжал стоять молча, изредка прерывая тишину постукиванием кисточки и стекло баночки с водой. Гэвин тоже не решался нарушить тишины, блуждая взглядом по книжным полкам, старинным портретам предшествующих директоров и нескольким новым абстрактным работам директора школы Хогвартс. Ему не очень хотелось портить настроение себе в еще большей степени, получая прямолинейный ответ на неоднозначную подколку. Когда Гэвин все-таки решился прервать тишину, профессор Манфред опередил его.  
— Что-то происходит, Гэвин. — Он взял в руки тряпку в цветных пятнах и медленно начал протирать кисть от остатков краски. Он обернулся. — И я думаю это происходит в первую очередь в Министерстве. Я подозреваю, пароль к моему кабинету был какой-то чепухой. — Гэвин утвердительно кивнул и профессор неодобрительно покачал головой. — Надеюсь, Вы поможете мне решить эту и многие другие вещи, которые в последнее время тут происходят. А пока, позвольте проводить Вас в Вашу комнату. Чемоданы уже должны быть на месте.  
— Профессор, не стоит…— Гэвин почему-то почувствовал себя снова тем несмышленным пятикурсником, пребывающим тут исключительно ненадолго и в целях далеко не тех, что он прибыл в этот раз.  
— Я настаиваю. — Он мягко улыбнулся через тонкие стекла очков, жестом приглашая пройти вперед. Одет профессор Манфред был в ярко-синию, кажется этот цвет назывался ультрамарин, мантию, под ней был бирюзовый сюртук вышитый золотыми и серебряными нитями, создавая приятные глазу узоры. Они шли, обсуждая неспокойные времена в Англии и мире за последнее время. Манфред выразил некоторое беспокойство за жизнь Гэвина, в который раз предупреждая об опасностях, с которыми может не посчастливится столкнуться. Гэвин лишь покачал головой. Он знал, на что соглашается и будет рад препятствовать тому, что сейчас невидимой паутиной оплетает магическое сообщество.  
— Вот, мы и пришли. — Немного грустно объявил профессор, когда они стояли возле толстой дубовой двери меж двух каменных горгулий, с факелами в когтистых лапах. — Ох, ключ! — Спохватился Манфред, торопливо рыская по многочисленным карманам синей мантии. Быстро отыскав небольшой граненый ключ, он протянул его Гэвину, загадочно улыбаясь. — Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой друг. — И он удалился, еле слышно ступая по мощеным булыжником коридорам.  
Комната находилось в одной из башен Хогвартса и была вполне уютной. Тут уже были и чемоданы, и две совы Гэвина, которые нетерпеливо скребли прутья с желанием поохотиться. Более крупную птицу, филина по кличке Пугач, Гэвин выпустил первой, чтобы он еще успел поохотиться, и уже после открыл клетку с небольшой песчаной совой с арабским именем Джаухара. Джаухара по всей видимости не была такой голодной и изрядно налетавшись по комнате села на плечо Гэвина, поклевывая его за мочку уха. Гэвин в очередной раз осмотрелся. В комнате у окна стоял широкий письменный стол, шкаф для вещей и книг, был даже весьма потертый диван для гостей из красного бархата и в пару ему такое же кресло, а перед ним низкий стеклянный столик. Чуть глубже в комнату находилась винтовая лестница, ведущая, по видимому в спальню, что показалось Гэвину не весьма удобным, учитывая в каком состоянии он зачастую ложился спать, слабо разбирая, кровать, диван или рабочий стол станут местом короткого прерывистого сна. Хотя, вероятно, это будет лишь делом привычки. Сил разбирать чемоданы не было, и единственное чего хотелось, это есть. И с этими мыслями Гэвин уловил приятный аромат чего-то сладкого из комнаты, которая должна быть спальней. Он поднялся туда и с удивлением обнаружил на прикроватной тумбочке поднос с еще горячими сэндвичами с сыром и ветчиной, какао и коричные булочки политые глазурью. Уставшему от нервотрепок с министерством и голодному, будто последний раз он ел как минимум на прошлой неделе, Гэвину казалось, что ничего вкуснее этих сэндвичей и булок он не ел никогда в жизни, и тем более не пил такого вкусного какао. Когда резкое чувство голода улетучилось и сознание начала заволакивать тягучая дрема, Гэвин из последних сил скинул верхнюю одежду на стул и за считанные мгновения погрузился в глубокий желанный сон. Вероятно из-за усталости и стресса Гэвину снова приснился ночной кошмар о дне, когда он получил длинный и глубокий шрам на все лицо, тонкой паутинкой начинаясь от левого виска, проходя через переносицу и расходясь на два на щеке. Ярко-голубой свет от заклинания казалось навсегда отпечатался в памяти, вызывая мелкую дрожь и липким страхом сковывая легкие на давая вздохнуть. Гэвин проснулся, тяжело дыша и дрожащей рукой вытаскивая из-под рубашки кулон с лопнувшим камнем. Гэвин сжал подвеску в руке, мысленно считая до десяти. Этот способ быстрее всего приводил его в себя.  
Бросив все попытки уснуть этим утром Гэвин умылся, переоделся и принялся разбирать свои вещи. С собой, помимо нескольких книг по Защите от Темных Искусств, по которым он собирался вести занятия, он вез некоторые пузырьки с реагентами, травы, мази и настойки, и конечно не потому, что он собирался посоревноваться в знаниях Зельеварения или пополнять аптечку, вовсе нет. Все эти колбочки и коробочки были нужны для подготовки всякого рода защитных смесей, которые, как он считал, могли ему пригодится на его «основной работе». Вещей, а именно одежды, у Гэвина с собой было не много, именно столько, что она поместилась в тот небольшой шкаф, где уже большая его половина была заставлена книгами и еще пустыми клетками для практических занятий. Гэвин сидел за столом раскладывая перья и пергамент, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Не занято, — еще хрипловатым голосом пригласил войти Гэвин, отрываясь от бумаг и поворачиваю голову к двери. Открытия двери, топота или чего-то еще не последовало, что заставило Гэвина напрячься. Он взял в руку палочку и аккуратно вышел в коридор. Тоже было пусто. Не было даже призраков или забравшегося в замок воробья. На всякий случай Гэвин произнес «Хоменум Ревелио» предназначавшееся для обнаружения людей, но ничего не изменилось. Неужели ему это показалось? Гэвин потер глаза, еще раз обвел коридор палочкой и вернулся к себе, еще раз посчитав до десяти и обратно. «Хотел бы я тоже иметь зачарованные двери, как у профессора Манфреда, было бы меньше такого геморроя» — тихо пробормотал Гэвин, иногда поглядывая на дубовую дверь.  
Завтрак Гэвину еще не посчастливилось принимать в общем зале. Многих из учителей еще не было в Хогвартсе, и те, из немногих, которые находились сейчас здесь предпочитали вкушать завтрак в одиночестве. Гэвин не стал исключением, но больше потому что протестовать и настаивать на том чтобы ради него одного накрывали стол в главном зале было не совсем удобно, хотя и в его духе. После плотного завтрака Гэвин написал пару строк в МАКУСА и снарядил Пугача в дальний перелет. Филин важно слетел с шкафа на поцарапанную руку Гэвина и коротко клюнув его в подбородок стремительно вспорхнул, вылетая в открытое окно. Гэвин еще какое-то время всматривался в даль Запретного Леса, затянутого густым туманом. Сегодняшнее небо было привычно серым для Лондона и непривычным для него самого. Он закрыл глаза, мысленно отсчитывая дни до наступающего учебного года, судорожно вдыхая прохладный воздух под звуки начинающегося дождя.  
Вечером, под стук тяжелых капель в окно влетела промокшая и продрогшая Джуазара. Ее этим днем Гэвин послал в министерство с прошением о возможности разрешить ему расширить пределы его заключения еще и поездом «Хогвартс Экспресс» ввиду желания сопровождать учеников первого сентября. Конечно, велика вероятность что за такую наглость его последующие письма будет игнорироваться, что его бы только развеселило. Гэвин обтер Джуазару полотенцем и испытал двоякие чувства от обнаружения письма на лапке совы. Письмо было примерного содержания:

«Ув. Г.Рид  
Просим явиться в Министерство Магии Великобритании по срочному делу. Подробности будем вынуждены озвучить лично.

Глава министерства,  
Р.Стерн».

Гэвин с тяжелым вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла и протяжно застонал. Он был готов отправиться куда угодно, лишь бы не в это затхлое Министерство. Он бы даже никак не удивился, если бы эта записка оказалась фальшивкой и это чей-то трюк или шутка чтобы выманить его отсюда. Но и если действительно стряслось, причем тут Гэвин, мать его, Рид? У них не хватает своих волшебников? Вон, на заседании Визенгамота их было вполне достаточно. Еще раз прибегнув к разного рода ругательствам Гэвин встал и долго мерил шагами комнату, пока горящие в камине дрова не превратились в тлеющие головешки, а Гэвин решил все-таки посоветоваться с профессором Манфредом по этому поводу. Он быстрыми шагами направился в другой конец Хогвартса, к двери за горгульей. Гэвин не долго плутал по похожим друг на друга лестницам и проходам, в конце-концов добравшись до желаемого места. К его удивлению, «Ализарин» не произвел на горгулью ровно никакого впечатления и она так и осталась стоять на месте. В горле непроизвольно пересохло. Гэвин достал из кармана письмо, более подходящее на наспех нацарапанную записку, все еще размышляя, как ему поступить. В коридоре послышались легкие шаги и из темноты стали заметны очертания профессора.  
— Не ожидал увидеть Вас здесь так скоро, — грустно отметил Манфред что-то рисуя палочкой в воздухе. Глаза каменной статуи засветились слабым огнем и она, ожив, отпрыгнула. — Новая мера предосторожности, — пояснил профессор. Они зашли в кабинет и Гэвин показал полученное письмо. Профессор Манфред долго молчал, поглаживая подбородок и переводя взгляд с письма на открытое окно.  
— Я думаю, мне стоит поехать с Вами. — после затяжной паузы тихо сказал он. — Мне нужно взглянуть на происходящее своими глазами, прежде чем предпринимать соответствующие меры в Хогвартсе. Тем более, — Манфред передал письмо обратно и взял в руки перо с позолоченным наконечником. — я сомневаюсь, что Министерство все еще не точит на Вас зуб и будет радо любому нарушению с Вашей стороны, даже по просьбе этого самого Министерства. — Гэвин прикусил губу. Это точно. Не влезь он в этот конфликт интересов пару лет назад, возможно тут ему бы все еще радовались с распростертыми объятиям. Хотелось бы Гэвину все списать на «глупость и неопытность», но именно в тот момент он был уверен в своем выборе, хотя он и подвергался неоднократной критике конкретно со стороны Министерства «Снобов» Великобритании.  
— Надеюсь, у Вас не было на завтра планов, — Профессор Манфред аккуратно вложил письмо в конверт и грел воск для печати. Гэвин отрицательно покачал головой. — Я не уточнял, что мы прибудем про просьбе министра, но я думаю Ваше письмо нам пригодится. — Гэвин еще раз пробежался глазами по записке и снова вздохнул. Время близилось к полуночи и уточнив время и место встречи они разошлись. Гэвина до глубокой ночи не покидало ощущение, что скоро что-то могло произойти, недвусмысленно будоража рассудок. Он только надеялся, чтобы это «что-то» не имело значительных последствий, ведь таковых уже было достаточно: мелкие конфликты вспыхивали в последние годы пугающе часто, медленно раскалывая магическое сообщество изнутри.

Утром опять шел дождь. Возле ворот уже стояла карета с фестралами, а рядом о чем-то беседовал с кучером профессор Манфред, держа свою палочку вверх, образуя заклинанием полусферу, напоминающую зонт. Гэвин поверх привычного костюма предпочел плащ из драконьей кожи более легкой и, как могло показаться со стороны, более практичной мантии.  
— Доброе утро, — с привычной улыбкой поприветствовал профессор Манфред, жестом приглашая внутрь кареты. Гэвин, честно признаться, относился к перелетам на любых видах транспорта весьма скверно. Когда его «доставляли» из Министерства у него не было особо возможности повозмущаться выбору транспорта, да и с другой стороны их тряхнуло всего раз или два. И тем более стали бы они разбираться, почему фестральный эскорт ему не угодил. Во-первых потому что отсутствие твердой земли под ногами отнюдь не вызывало у него восторга, а скорее приводило его в плохо скрываемый ужас, поэтому при каждом резком скачке кареты можно было наблюдать как от напряжения у Гэвина взъерошивались волосы, и он становился похож на ощетинившегося кота. И во-вторых в воздухе Гэвин ощущал себя как никогда беспомощно, и всегда, по возможности, старался скорей вернуться на землю, где он чувствовал куда больше контроля над происходящим. И, именно по этим нескольких причинам, летать на метле он мог исключительно на том уровне, на котором это было необходимо чтобы не получить «неуд». Погода для перелетов была отвратительной и то, насколько сильно Гэвин вжался в сидение было трудно не заметить. В голове он снова и снова повторял заклинание полета, которое он намеревался произнести, если с каретой что-то все-таки произойдет. И чем ближе они подлетали к Министерству Магии, тем становилось холоднее, стекла начали покрываться ледяными узорами, когда на расстоянии пары метров от окна пронесся дементор. Инстинктивно Гэвин выхватил палочку и резким движением открыл дверцу кареты. В этот момент он старался не думать, как высоко он сейчас находится над землей, и на сколько опрометчивыми могут быть его действия. Сейчас он думал лишь о том, что кучер может не успеть произнести заклинание и тогда они все трое вместе с каретой полетят вниз. Когда Гэвин высунулся в дверной проем, крепко вцепившись в одну из спиц каркаса, он направил палочку на приближающегося к кучеру дементора.  
Заклинание «Экспекто Патронум!» яркой вспышкой теплых воспоминаний ударило сознание и вместе с ярким светом из палочки Гэвина резвыми скачками выпрыгнул хорек, вихрем закружившись вокруг черного силуэта. К сожалению Гэвина дементор был не единственным: над Министерством черным облаком кружили десятки, сгущая небо с каждой минутой. Гэвин вернулся внутрь кареты, полным решимости взглядом смиряя профессора. Манфред был спокоен и даже как-то меланхоличен к происходящему.  
— Придется трансгрессировать. — Коротко констатировал Гэвин то и дело поглядывая в открытую дверцу. Профессор кротко кивнул и постучал кучеру, давая понять, что снижаться не стоит.

В момент после трансгрессии, когда Гэвин и Манфред стояли в главном зале Министерства, носившем название «Атриум», первым делом им в шею уперлись палочки. Это были рядовые мракоборцы и некоторые из министров, разделяющие обязанности отдела безопасности. Из-за их спин высокомерно выступила женщина старших лет в белой мантии и жестом призвала опустить палочки.  
— Я надеюсь, у Вас были причины нанести нам визит в такое непростое время, — Аманда Стерн как всегда источала холодное презрение, с прищуром осматривая присутствующих, сложив руки перед собой и чуть подняв подбородок вверх. Ее Гэвин узнал сразу и был даже удивлен, что бывшая заместитель министра уступила такое лакомое место как глава Министерства Магии какому-то молодому выскочке. Ее не было на заседании Визенгамота, а значит и место присяжной она сочла недостойным такой особы как она. Гэвин наконец оторвал взгляд от мадам Стерн и осмотрел Атриум. Тут не было привычных для этих мест толп людей, потолок не пестрил пролетающими бумажными самолетиками, а коридор с зелеными каминами был пуст, изредка мелькая зеленым светом сети летучего пороха.  
— А мне показалось, что Вам здесь нужна помощь, — позволил себе более наглую манеру речи Гэвин, разминая плечи, будто все это время вежливое и учтивое поведение камнем давили ему на спину. — Если карусель из дементоров это всего лишь запланированное представление, мы с превеликим удовольствием покинем вас. — Мракоборцы вокруг помрачнели, снова сужая круг, но мадам Стерн скинула руку в жесте призывающем к тишине.  
— Что вы предлагаете? — С толикой раздражения произнесла она и тогда профессор Манфред взял нить разговора в свои руки.  
— Мадам Стерн, мы вынуждены полагать что сейчас над Волшебным Миром Британии, а вскоре, вероятно, и над всем миром, нависла новая угроза. Я все еще не могу указать на ее источник, но я смею полагать что и Вы могли заметить, что сейчас невозможно находится в Лондоне без ощущения, что с каждым вдохом силы, а тут я имею ввиду, именно магические, покидают тело. — Некоторые из присутствующих переглянулись и загомонили. — Вы также можете ощутить, что заклинания теперь даются труднее, и некоторые даже не удается воспроизвести без произнесения заклинания вслух. — Профессор Манфред прошел вперед и обернулся на волшебников. — Мы должны начать расследование, пока не стало слишком поздно. Именно для этого я и…  
— Минуточку! — Все повернули головы в сторону мадам Стерн. — Неужели Вы утверждаете, что под носом у Министерства могут происходить вещи, таких масштабов?! Да что вы себе позволяете в конце-концов! — Вздох возмущения застрял в горле мадам Стерн, когда она перевела взгляд на волшебников, стеклянными глазами смотрящих за спину ей и Гэвину с профессором Манфредом. В помещении резко похолодало, обдавая леденящими потоками ветра. Гэвину не нужно было разворачиваться, чтобы понять, какое заклинание ему сейчас нужно применить. Из его палочки ярким сиянием вырвался хорек, закручивая в вихре ближайшего дементора.  
« Это не имеет значения, — пронеслось у Гэвина в голове, но это точно были не его собственные мысли. Голос был похож на шелест, тихий и протяжный. По реакции окружающих, Гэвин мог сказать, что этот голос слышал не он один. — Мы пришли сюда, чтобы известить Министерство, что мы больше не подчиняемся вашей воле. Мы нашли более перспективных союзников.»  
Дементоры, один за другим покидали зал, так же, как чувство безысходности, холод и отчаяние. Гэвин пригладил волосы и поправил пиджак. Дела сейчас обстояли хуже некуда, если одна из сил, не весьма гуманных конечно, покинула сторону министерства. Гнетущее чувство, что дальше будет только хуже не покидало Гэвина, ровно как и ощущение того, что его легкие будто заполняет мелкое стекло, и дышать становится трудно, как и описал профессор Манфред. Это ощущение было почему-то ему знакомым, будто он уже испытывал его, но не мог вспомнить когда и где. Гэвин спрятал палочку и скользнул мимо волшебников вглубь зала, к лифтам: ему нужно было встретится с Министром Магии, и если не самому, то с влиянием профессора Манфреда, добыть разрешение на более свободное передвижение, хотя бы на время предстоящего расследования, помимо очевидного выяснения предпосылок к письму, покоившееся в его внутреннем кармане. В переписке Манфред уже упоминал, что возможно ему понадобится его помощь, как детектива, если дела начнут принимать совсем уж скверный характер. Было такое ощущение, что это будет не последний раз, когда он окажется в ненавистном ему Министерстве, с такими же ненавистными ему снобами и их устаревшими взглядами и традициями. Перед дверью в кабинет Министра по телу Гэвина прошли крупные мурашки, словно предвещая что-то ужасное. Изо рта пошел пар, в помещении опять похолодело и из-за двери донеслись шум и грохот, будто что-то тяжелое упало на пол. Гэвин резким движением выхватил палочку, врываясь внутрь кабинета. Министр стоял вжавшись в противоположную от двери стену, направляя, Гэвин мог поклясться что еле-заметно трясущуюся, палочку в сторону приближающегося дементора. Гэвин тоже не спускал с дементора палочки, готовясь в любой момент воспроизвести заклинание. Министр по какой-то причине не сделал этого сам, и Гэвин полагал, что у этого были свои причины.  
— Проваливай отсюда, кусок дерьма, — почти прошипел Гэвин медленно приближаясь к фигуре в черном рванье, но дементор словно не слышал. Они были безусловно разумными и обладали волей, и конкретно этот, видимо, был достаточно голоден чтобы не снисходить до разговора с потенциальным ужином. — Тебе что, нужно особое приглашение? Я сказал проваливай! — Дементор поднял серую тощую руку, покрытую струпьями, и тогда терпение Гэвина лопнуло. Яркий луч света и заскакавший по кабинету хорек закружили по кабинету, словно сковывая цепями черную фигуру в балахоне. Дементор, извиваясь и беззвучно крича, таял на глазах, толи улетучиваясь, толи исчезая вовсе. Гэвин вернул палочку во внутренний карман пиджака и поправил костюм. Министр Стерн, все еще направлял палочку в то место, где до этого был дементор, видимо, не до конца осознавая произошедшее. Он тяжело, будто с трудом, перевел дыхание, обессиленно упав на стул и прикрывая дрожащей рукой глаза.  
— Я очень благодарен… мистер Рид. — Его голос был тихим и напряженным, каждое слово было сказано четко и медленно, словно он насильно не давал своему голосу задрожать. — Это было неожиданно, видеть у себя в кабинете дементора. — Он устало улыбнулся, но сразу же осекся, придавая лицу более «министерский» угрюмый вид. Его руки все еще мелко тряслись. — И все же, что привело Вас ко мне в кабинет? — Министр пытался говорить наиболее суровым тоном, на который способен волшебник после визита дементора. Он медленно встал из-за стола, обводя кабинет взглядом и стараясь не смотреть в глаза Гэвину. Он не спеша наводил в своем кабинете порядок, возвращая на полки книги и собирая из осколков настольную лампу. Гэвин какое-то время смотрел на него, все еще размышляя о том, почему тот не использовал Патронуса. Ему было известно, что «Экспекто Патронум», применяемое против дементоров сложно было и тем, что некоторые волшебники обречены на поражение перед этими существами. В основном это те люди, что пережили много потерь и лишений. Им очень сложно не только создать Патронуса, но и просто не лишиться чувств при виде дементора. Всё дело в том, что люди, пережившие боль и страдания, и имеющие очень мало счастливых воспоминаний, просто не выдерживают вдобавок к своим проблемам влияние дементора. Даже при крепком здоровье и стойкой психике человек с такой проблемой, скорее всего, потеряет сознание при дементоре. Стерн смотрелся очень спокойно и сосредоточенно, за исключением трясущихся рук, что все же давало повод думать, что этот раз был чем-то необычным, раз уж Патронуса не последовало. Гэвин прочистил горло, доставая из кармана письмо.  
— Помимо этого, достаточно неоднозначного письма, — Гэвин заставил письмо зависнуть перед Ричардом, в развернутом состоянии, напоминая его содержание. — У меня есть и личная просьба, но об этом позже. — Гэвин вернул письмо себе в руку и аккуратно его сложил, ожидая ответа. Министр вздохнул, унимая дрожь и приглаживая зализанную прическу. В этот момент в кабинет зашел профессор Манфред и с улыбкой качнул головой Стерну в качестве приветствия.  
— Я очень рад, что Вы присоединились к нам, профессор, — было видно, как Министр пытался подавить свое восхищение знаменитым волшебником ровно как и спрятать последствия недавней встречи с дементором. — И я думаю, Вы уже знаете, что я позвал мистера Рида сюда…  
— Уже профессора Рида, — улыбаясь заметил Манфред, заставляя Гэвина от легкого смущения инстинктивно потереть часть шрама на носу. Он как-то рассказывал Манфреду о своем стремлении к преподаванию, и был действительно рад его приглашению в Хогвартс.  
— Да, конечно. Профессора Рида. — Министр Стерн дрогнул в улыбке и почти сразу построжел. — В общем, я уже не питаю надежд относительно расследования внутри министерства. Я ежедневно сталкиваюсь с неправдоподобными убеждениями в том, что все в порядке, что на деле совершенно не так. — Стерн и Манфред переглянулись. Новый Министр магии постепенно рушил изначальное, и что самое важное, ложное, представление о себе в глазах Гэвина — образ выскочки, прогибающегося под гнетом старческих порядков — заставляя его задуматься о том, что, возможно, в Министерстве появится человек, который не будет вызывать у него, Гэвина, желание прекратить общение с людьми в целом и начать уединенную жизнь отшельника где-нибудь в Исландии. Гэвин поймал на себе сосредоточенный взгляд серых глаз. — Я думаю, разумным началом будет сделать Вам пропуск в Министерство, профессор Рид. Пока я не знаю, какие ресурсы еще могут понадобиться, но я полностью в вашем, профессора, распоряжении. — Стерн быстро нацарапал пару строк, и листок пергамента, сложившись в самолетик, взлетел в воздух, направляясь вон из кабинета. Стерн вздохнул. — Считаю этот способ сообщения все еще не самым надежным, но пока никаких улучшений в этом направлении мне не дали провести… Что же, — Стерн сложил ладони перед собой, прислоняя их ко лбу. — Я вышлю пропуск в ближайшее время, и скорее всего не совой, я не уверен, что этот способ достаточно надежен, учитывая количество Ваших «поклонников», профессор Рид. — Он снова вздохнул. «Он часто вздыхает», — отметил про себя Гэвин. Так же заметив, что руки Стерна все еще дрожат, Гэвин порылся в карманах и легким движением бросил на стол кусочек шоколада, завернутый в фольгу. Гэвин носил несколько таких на случай столкновения с дементорами, обычно, для личного применения. Стерн вопросительно поднял на него глаза.  
— Это шоколад. После него Вы почувствуете себя лучше, — Гэвин открыл рот чтобы что-то добавить, как в кабинет ворвался глава отдела Магического Правопорядка.  
— Я слышал, что здесь были дементоры, все в порядке, Министр?  
— Да, все в порядке, Перкинс. Спасибо за беспокойство, Вы можете идти. — Стерн опустил голову, не спуская взгляда с нескольких писем перед собой. Перкинс бросил быстрый взгляд на Гэвина и презрительно усмехнулся. Он был участником тех событий, которые Гэвин предпочел бы забыть, и которые привели к его запрету на въезд в Великобританию.  
— О, Рид. Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. Что, приехал совершать очередной акт доброй воли к грязнокровкам? — Гэвин раздраженно усмехнулся, пытаясь не скалить зубы с намерением прямо сейчас продемонстрировать, что именно он сейчас совершит. Гэвин качнул головой министру в знак прощания и проходя мимо Перкинса тихо прошипел что-то похожее на «Тоже рад вас видеть» и толкнув того плечом, с желанием его вывихнуть, покинул кабинет. Манфред грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Перкинс только нахмурился. — И Вы действительно решили пригласить его сюда, после того, что он натворил? Вы считаете, что ему можно доверять?  
— Да. — Видимо, Манфред улыбнулся. — Я бы доверил ему свою жизнь.


	2. Преподаватель Защиты от Темных Искусств

Прежде, чем вернуться в Хогвартс Гэвину в компании Манфреда пришлось еще несколько часов утрясать вопросы в Министерстве, попутно избегая новых скандалов с весьма недалекими — по мнению Гэвина — работниками этого самого Министерства. Гэвин был абсолютно не в настроении вести светские беседы, и наглел, пользуясь влиянием стоящего рядом уважаемого волшебника. Он победно ухмылялся, глядя на кислые рожи местных мракоборцев, которые были не в силах отвечать Гэвину той же монетой на глазах у обладателя _ордена Мерлина первой степени_. В такой влиятельной компании расспросам поддавались более охотно, препятствовали куда меньше и даже создалось впечатление плодотворного обхода отделов. Перкинс только недовольно сопел в углу, без возможности как-то мешать. Выяснилось, что уже были случаи, когда волшебники страдали от «нехватки магии», но для уточнения информации был отправлен запрос в больницу Святого Мунго. Так же Манфред полагал, что в первую очередь эти изменения могут ощущать _могущественные волшебники_ , ввиду того что они используют сильную и затратную магию, что в условиях истощения заметно и ощутимо куда сильнее, чем при использовании рядовых заклинаний. Он написал письма в разные уголки страны, дабы прощупать масштаб проблемы. Он не исключал, что ситуация может быть как точечной, так и нацеленной на определенные участки и города. Считал он так хотя бы потому, что в _Хогвартсе_ , который был удален от города, этого ощущения уже не возникало. Манфред даже выразил облегчение, что в Хогвартсе дети будут защищены от влияния этой, пока непонятно откуда исходящей, силы.

Время шло к обеду, когда Гэвин и Манфред сидели в кабинете профессора, продумывая план действий и поглощая обед.  
— Я все еще думаю, что то, что мы ищем именно в Лондоне. — Гэвин лениво ковырял ванильный пудинг, уже не в силах съесть и ложки. — Тем более, когда у нас на руках будут данные о пострадавших от истощения, мы сможем их опросить, и возможно тогда, у нас будет больше пищи для размышления.  
— Это вполне возможно, — покачал головой Манфред. — Я надеюсь, что мы узнаем, как противостоять этому… _влиянию_ прежде, чем оно скажется на нас. В противном случае мы вряд ли сможем кому-то помочь. — Он взял в руки чашку чая. Они оба какое-то время молчали, обдумывая детали происходящего. Гэвин засунул руку в карман и в задумчивости вынул оттуда кусочек шоколада в фольге.  
— Профессор, Вы… Хорошо знаете нового Министра? — Почему-то вслух спросил Гэвин, возвращая шоколад в карман. Манфред загадочно улыбнулся, отпивая чай.  
— Я бы сказал, что довольно неплохо. Я знал его еще мальчишкой, бегающим тут по коридорам, в попытках не потеряться в них. Знал его перспективным юношей, отлично сдавшем С.О.В. И вполне успешным мужчиной, добившегося кресла Министра Магии. Лично я считаю, что он сможет разворошить Министерство и сделать из него лучшее место. Пускай и не все его сейчас полностью поддерживают, предаваясь ностальгии по лучшим, по их мнению, временам, я все еще склонен считать, что его упорство даст свои плоды. — Манфред замолчал, и переведя взгляд на открытое окно добавил: — Он чем-то напоминает мне _тебя_. — И он снова загадочно улыбнулся. Гэвин сделал вид, что не заметил этой улыбки и встал с насиженного места, расправляя закатанные рукава рубашки.  
— Тогда я уже пойду, профессор. Мне все еще нужно выяснить, где мне достать Корнуэльских пикси для предстоящих занятий, — Он набросил пиджак. — И начать делать план обучения для пятого курса… — Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и качнув головой покинул кабинет. Уже через пару недель начинается новый учебный год, и для Гэвина это значило, что теперь у него будет достаточно плотный график, чтобы высыпаться. Не то чтобы он сильно рассчитывал на такую возможность, но теперь в его планы входило выспать из оставшихся дней все, что представлялось возможным. Гэвин тяжело развалился на диване, небрежным движением палочки открывая шкаф и притягивая одну из книг по ЗоТИ. Он быстро просмотрел оглавление на предмет существ, которыми можно было заменить на ближайшее время пикси. Упырей, скрытней, вампиров и оборотней в пределах замка не наблюдалось, а следовательно своими силами их достать ему пока было невозможно. Гэвин выругался и с тяжелым вздохом притянул из открытого шкафа вторую книгу. С другой стороны, до момента, пока он будет располагать существами для практических занятий, можно «побаловать» детей демонстрацией заговоров и сглазов, дополняя это всякими щитовыми чарами и контр-заклятиями. Кроме того, первую неделю он, по всей вероятности, будет только выяснять, кто, что и на каком уровне знает. Он слышал, что данная должность в Хогвартсе считалась проклятой в большей степени от того, сколько волшебников тут побывало. Около сорока за последние полвека! И это не могло в глубине души не расстраивать Гэвина. Он считал ЗоТИ одним из наиболее интересных предметов, хоть ему в свое время не повезло на вдохновляющего профессора и доходить до прекрасных сторон редких сглазов и трансфигураций ему приходилось самому. Именно по этой причине он пытался подготовиться достаточно хорошо, чтобы студентам на его занятиях было как минимум не скучно.  
На следующий день, к обеду, совой из министерства была доставлена кипа бумаг с отчетностью из больницы Святого Мунго. Из общих симптомов предполагаемых потерпевших — слабость, сонливость и почему-то жажда. Пока нельзя было утверждать, что случаи, упомянутые в отчетах как-то связаны с исследуемой ситуацией, нужно будет в любом случае допрашивать, собирать информацию, зацепки. Гэвин сидел за своим столом и сопоставлял данные, записывая в свой карманный блокнот вопросы, которые ему стоит задать возможным жертвам, когда таковая возможность представится. Помимо почти бесполезных бумажек сова принесла и письмо, адресованное Гэвину и снова от Министра. Гэвин нервно хохотнул, рассматривая конверт. Какая замечательная итерация. Лишь бы в следующий раз прилетел не он сам, этот Министр, вот смеху то будет… Гэвин небрежно надорвал конверт и пробежался по тексту глазами. Если вкратце, то это было письмо оправдательного характера, почему пропуска еще нет и что раньше сентября его ждать не придется. Они, конечно, _постараются_ , что просто замечательно, но наталкивало Гэвина на мысль о том, что ничего занимательнее Боггарта из существ его студентам увидеть на суждено. Он еще раз конкретно выругался, а потом сосчитал до десяти. Пропуска нет, и в ближайшее время он не предвидится, информации о деле тоже, существ ему тем более никто не пришлет, так что остается только спать и думать, как оправдать ожидания на каждой из должностей, со связанными руками и всем остальным по алфавиту. Гэвин вздохнул и протянул руку к газете, лежавшей на столе. У директора сейчас хватало обязанностей, в виду начала учебного года, как, собственно, и у Гэвина. В Пророке пока ничего не писали о «странных случаях», а значит пока что ситуация не критичная. Возможно, они даже успеют раскрыть все вовремя, обойдутся без жертв. Очень хотелось бы в это верить. Гэвин отложил газету и потер глаза. Нужно было возвращаться к планированию занятий.

***

Дни до первого сентября тянулись для Гэвина ужасающе медленно. Он успевал уже и начитаться, и выучить чуть ли не поминутно расположение всех лестниц в замке, и помимо всего прочего выспаться на ближайшие лет сто. Ему было скучно. В _Хогвартсе_! Мало того, что новостей из Министерства не было, так и никаких обходных путей для «добычи» существ Гэвин не обнаружил. Пока.  
— Профессор, — В учительскую, где Гэвин коротал очередной день, вошел один из профессоров и, приветствуя, качнул головой. Гэвин качнул в ответ. Вроде бы, это был Чарльз Аджер, преподаватель Зельеварения. Среднего роста, полноватый и приземистый, с кудрявыми блондинистыми волосами и очками-половинками на вздернутом носу. — Я слышал, Вы ищете каких-то существ, это правда? — Гэвин оторвался от книг и уперся взглядом в замершего профессора. И откуда он это узнал, собственно?  
— Да, — не отводя взгляда ответил Гэвин. — А Вы можете мне с этим помочь? — Аджер засуетился, задергался и достал из кармана мантии какую-то бумажку, на которой быстро что-то начертил.  
— Вот, — он протянул смятый пергамент Гэвину. Там был написан адрес и название лавки «Твари и причуды на любой вкус». — Я пользуюсь их услугами, когда нет времени достать ингредиенты для зелий. — Аджер поправил сползающие очки и переплел подрагивающие пальцы в замок. — Надеюсь, это поможет в Вашей ситуации. — Гэвин прищурился и процедил:  
— Благодарю Вас, профессор. — Профессор Аджер легко улыбнулся и вернулся к своим делам, отходя в другой конец комнаты. Гэвин взял в руки этот клочок бумаги, бросая взгляды на копошащегося в документах профессора. Гэвин покрутил бумажку в руках, расправляя помятые края. Все-таки положение у него было не из тех, чтобы отвергать оказанную помощь, да и альтернатив у него все еще не было. Гэвин с тяжелым вздохом спрятал записку в карман жилетки. Видимо, о его затруднении — запрету на передвижение — знали практически все, и если не из первых уст, так по слухам. По правде говоря, Гэвина приняли не очень радушно. Некоторые из учителей даже высказались вполне прямо что «не потерпят в стенах замка преступника». Вот только петушиться таковые перестали, когда Гэвин с удовольствием продемонстрировал приглашение лично от директора Манфреда, и «ласково посоветовал» прислушаться к мнению вышестоящего начальства. Подумаешь, «преступник». Газеты тут видимо расписали все события многолетней давности уж очень красочно. Приписали ему, наверное, кучу и исполинский чемодан совершенных им подвигов криминального характера и, скорее всего, до сих пор пугают его именем детей. Бр-р-р… Аж думать противно. По этой причине Гэвин с большой осторожностью принимал любые знаки внимания со стороны коллег, но предпочитал «держать врага ближе», ошиваясь в учительской и примечая полезные для себя мелочи из преподавательской рутины. Например, он узнал, что в прошлом году ЗоТИ преподавали достаточно слабо, ограничиваясь минимумом практических занятий, что давало Гэвину представить примерный уровень подготовки учеников. Также в ходе обсуждения неких бытовых проблем вроде залетевших в башню Астрономии птиц был решен вопрос с кабинетом для ЗоТИ, где было достаточно места для практики, в отличии от его предшественника: темного и забитого помещения, где еле помещались парты. Понять, почему это был кабинет ЗоТИ Гэвину не представлялось возможным или интересным, поэтому к моменту этого разговора он сбежал в свой новопровозглашенный кабинет Защиты от Темных Исскуств. Тут было светло и просторно. По левую руку были окна до самого пола, некоторые даже украшенные витражами; по правую стояли несколько высоких шкафов и сундуков. Парты сдвинутыми стояли в дальнем углу, а напротив двери в кабинет стоял широкий преподавательский стол с высоким креслом из темного дерева и красной бархатной отделкой. Гэвин подошел к столу и опираясь на него оглядел кабинет. Его все устраивало. Признаться честно, даже лучше чем он рассчитывал. Гэвин хлопнул в ладоши и пыль поднялась столбом. Он достал палочку и резким взмахом отправил пыль в открытое окно. Теперь это место будет его рабочим углом, что намного больше того, что был у него в МАКУСА — небольшой, вечно заваленный бумагами и отчетами, отделяемый стенками от других таких же столов. Не то чтобы в его работе аврором ему сильно нужен был стол или кабинет, но обладать таковым, хоть и ненадолго, было дурманяще приятно.

***

Первое сентября. Этот день запомнился Гэвину особенно хорошо, ведь он впервые завтракал в Большом зале за столом преподавателей. Даже спустя столько лет Большой зал оставлял сильное впечатление. И Гэвин знал, что вечером, когда сюда прибудут студенты, тут будет еще более сказочно и волшебно. Даже овсянка — которую Гэвин не любил с детства — тут почему-то отличалась, то ли потому что она была на молоке и с ягодами, то ли так сильно влияла здешняя атмосфера. Когда и каша и тосты были прикончены, в зал влетела небольшая стая сов и одна из них небрежно сбросила в пустую тарелку Гэвина новый номер «Ежедневного Пророка». Гэвин лениво развернул газету и потянулся за чашкой кофе.

« _ТАИНСТВЕННАЯ БОЛЕЗНЬ ОХВАТИЛА ЛОНДОН!_ » — кричал заголовок одной из статей на последних страницах. Ну вот, началось. Гэвин с тяжелым вздохом продолжил чтение.

_В последнее время по всему городу наблюдаются случаи хронической усталости у чародеев и ведьм, и это не «осенняя депрессия» как утверждает Комитет Охраны Здоровья. Пострадавшие даже не могут дать свое мнение об этой проблеме и изнеможденно отмахиваются.  
«Не тратьте свое время милочка, это все заговоры Министерства. Им не выгодно, что мы можем так легко колдовать, и поэтому они забирают магию у наших детей. Так и появляются сквиббы, » — сообщил очевидец происходящего.  
Сегодня мне удалось попасть в больницу святого Мунго, но Целители отказываются комментировать ситуацию, но я обещаю, что добьюсь правды любой ценой!_

_Тритония Гоклдум, автор колонки «Страшная Правда»._

Гэвин с облегчением отложил газету. Никаких подробностей, и что пока что радовало: никаких упоминаний о нем самом.

«Вы тоже заметили?» — прозвучал голос профессора Манфреда где-то у Гэвина в голове. Он обернулся на позолоченное кресло посреди стола. Манфред смотрел на него улыбаясь и приложенной палочкой к виску. Гэвин кивнул. «И каковы Ваши мысли?». Гэвин с неуверенностью поднес палочку к своей голове и подумал: «Нам пока нет смысла беспокоиться, я надеюсь». Они оба убрали палочки от висков. Заместитель директора, профессор МакФарлан, снова что-то обеспокоенно озвучила директору и казалось, что никто не заметил этого странного «совещания». Гэвин предпочел не думать об этом и снова пробежался взглядом по газете.  
_«Из под домашнего ареста сбежал бывший заключенный Азкабана. На его поиски направлен отряд мракоборцев. Просим воздержаться от поздних прогулок.»_  
По версии «Пророка» в магическом мире никогда не было и не будет спокойно. По крайней мере, хорошие новости они печатают очень редко и с каплей иронии в текстах.  
Когда завтрак уже подходил к концу директор поднялся и обратился к присутствующим:  
— Уважаемые друзья и коллеги, — он обвел всех взглядом. — надеюсь, что этот год подарит нам много новых открытий, приятных и не очень моментов, и каждый из нас сделает все возможное, чтобы этот год прошел без неисправимых происшествий. — Часть учителей зашепталась и несколько из них робко поглядывали в сторону Гэвина. Он натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. — Поэтому я прошу исключить своры между собой, — кто-то вполголоса добавил: «Даже если теперь мы работаем с преступниками?». Гэвину с каждой минутой становилось все некомфортнее находится за этим столом. Ожидание и реальность не сильно сейчас совпадали и Гэвин задумывался о тихих и спокойных завтраках в одиночестве. —…и желаю чтобы каждый помнил, для чего он здесь. — Директор смерил комментатора таким суровым взглядом, что кровь стыла в жилах и Гэвин даже обрадовался, что не видел такового у Манфреда в свой адрес. Гэвин непроизвольно ухмыльнулся, но желание оставаться за столом ему это не прибавило. Его место находилось как раз у выхода, так что он уже лелеял возможность покинуть это место. Такое отношение было для него не в новинку, и можно было даже сказать что он привык к такому обращению, но почему-то он надеялся, что в Хогвартсе у него будет другое окружение. Но вот с чего бы?.. Нельзя конечно забывать о том факте, что коллектив все же не состоял исключительно из недоброжелателей. Можно было даже сказать, что таких было меньшинство. Например, декан Пуффендуя, Роза Чемпен, давно переехавшая сюда из Америки, высказала недовольство поведением некоторых учителей по отношению к Гэвину. «Чтобы там ни было, они должны понять, что людям свойственно меняться. И что лучше от их предрассудков никому не станет» сказала она тогда. Гэвин познакомился с ней на одном из недавних собраний. Это была невысокая пухлая женщина, в желтой мантии и с полным решимости взглядом. Она так же вела Травологию и уже успела пригласить «недолюбленного профессора» к себе на чай. Гэвин уже был даже готов к письмам от обеспокоенных родителей, о том как они не согласны с тем, что их чадо будет обучаться у _такого_ преподавателя как Гэвин, что только подначивало его подготовиться к предстоящим занятиям настолько хорошо, чтобы эта часть его биографии перестала беспокоить посторонних людей так сильно. Объяснять, что он _не преступник_ и единственное совершенное им преступление — это сотрудничество с прогнившим Министерством, он не собирался — его слова никого не убедят должным образом и «доброе имя» никак не восстановят. Единственное, что он мог бы сделать для очистки своей репутации от гнусной лжи — перекрытие «проступка» чем-то более значимым. И он надеялся, что бурда с вытягиванием магии будет достаточной для его злопыхателей. Да и если не будет… Он все равно соглашался на весь этот цирк с Министерством не ради чьего-либо одобрения. Если проблему не решить тут, в зачатке, сам Мерлин знает что будет дальше и к чему это приведет. Гэвин с тяжелым вздохом преодолел последнюю ступеньку мраморной лестницы, прежде чем оказаться в коридоре к своему временному месту обитания. Гэвин резким движение вооружился палочкой, когда заприметил маленькую фигурку перед своей дверью.  
— Эй! — предупреждающе прикрикнул Гэвин, осторожно приближаясь к «гостю». Фигурка взвизгнула и моментально испарилась. По размеру и огромным ушам Гэвин мог судить, что это нечто могло быть домовым эльфом, коих в Хогвартсе предостаточно. Это решало загадку со стуком в его дверь пару недель назад, но порождало новые вопросы «зачем? и почему?». Гэвин с тяжелым вздохом открыл дверь, несколько раз оглядев коридор прежде чем зайти в комнату. На его столе лежал план обучения, который предполагал собой полностью забитый понедельник, свободный вторник и умеренно-занятую оставшуюся неделю. Гэвин немного побухтел себе под нос про нецелесообразность такого расписания, но быстро смирился. Все-таки не одному ЗоТИ тут обучают. Гэвин сел в кресло и вытащил из кармана забытый клочок бумаги с адресом лавки «Твари и причуды (…)». Была ни была. Он вернулся за стол и начертал небольшую записку. Джуазара внимательно изучила мятую записку с адресом и юрко порхнула в окно.

***

Вечерний Хогвартс всегда вызывал особые чувства у Гэвина. Если бы ему нужно было показать не-магу самое волшебное, на что способна магия, Гэвин бы показал ему именно Большой зал Хогвартса первого сентября. Помещение было заполнено тёплым светом сотен и сотен свечей, которые которые плавно левитировали по воздуху над длинными столами, куда сейчас медленно стекались ученики второго и более старших курсов. Столы были накрыты блестящими золотыми тарелками и кубками, и как раз в конце этого зала, где на возвышении стоял преподавательский стол сидел Гэвин, с интересом наблюдая за гомонящими учениками. Сегодня все выглядело нарядно и торжественно, и он сам старался соответствовать, предпочитая сегодня однотонному темно-изумрудному жилету вельветовый с тонкими горизонтальными полосками. В этом освещении они отливали золотом и выглядели особенно эффектно.  
Когда старшие курсы расселись и гомон чуть притих двери снова отворились и в зал вошла профессор МакФарлан, высокая статная женщина с суровым взглядом, ведя за собой напуганных и переживающих первокурсников. Они оглядывались и спотыкались, пытаясь рассмотреть все с таким вниманием, будто тут они больше никогда не окажутся. МакФарлан подвела их к учительскому столу. Гэвин знал, как происходит эта церемония, но наблюдать было очень интересно и в какой-то степени волнительно. В живую это совсем не то же самое, что читать об этом в книгах или слышать от очевидцев. Первокурсники встали лицом к столам и спинами к учителям. Даже не видя их лиц Гэвин наблюдал, как некоторые из них тряслись, кто-то краснел или белел от чувств. Часть из них тыкали пальцами в звездное небо на потолке, который был заколдован таким образом, что отражал небо над залом. Теперь заместитель поставила перед детьми стул, где лежала старая, потрепанная остроконечная шляпа волшебника. На какой-то момент в зале воцарилась полная тишина и Гэвину показалось, что у него заложило уши, и тогда шляпа вздрогнула, а с ней и несколько первокурсников. Потом шляпа зашевелилась и видимо, у нее появился рот, потому что она запела песню — как читал Гэвин — собственного сочинения.  
Когда шляпа закончила зал взорвался восторженными овациями. Она поклонилась каждому из столов и снова замерла. Первогодки загомонили.  
Профессор МакФарлан вышла вперед, держа в руках длинный свиток.  
— Когда я назову ваше имя, надевайте шляпу для сортировки и садитесь на стул. — Провозгласила она. — Каролина Эйнсворт!  
Гэвин с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как одиннадцатилетки — кто-то дрожа, кто-то бледнея, а кто-то с уверенностью первооткрывателя — по очереди подходили к шляпе и она — иногда сразу, а иногда после раздумий — выкрикивала названия подходящего ему или ей факультета. Кто-то слева зашептался и улыбка на лице Гэвина мгновенно сошла, сменившись раздраженным полуоскалом. Он резко глянул на учителей, но заметил смотрящую на него первогодку с пушистыми русыми волосами, кучей веснушек и большими круглыми очками. Когда они встретились глазами она сразу отвернулась и опустила голову. У нее горели уши.  
— Ангела Корвуд! — и та девчонка, раскрасневшаяся и взволнованная понеслась вперед. Она так спешила, что споткнулась и чуть не упала. По залу прокатился негромкий смешок. — ПУФФЕНДУЙ! — Громко провозгласила шляпа и несколько первогодок откровенно заржали. Корвуд аккуратно положила шляпу обратно на стул и так мстительно посмотрела на затихших мальчишек, что Гэвин даже проникся к этой девчонке некоторой симпатией.  
Когда последнего ученика распределили на соответствующий ему факультет, профессор МакФарлан вернула свиток и забрала шляпу. Гэвин видел, как некоторые из учеников голодным взглядом прожигают тарелки и снова нашел взглядом русую девчонку. Она уже весело общалась с близ сидящими.  
Со своего золотого трона поднялся Карл Манфред. Широко разведя руки в стороны он улыбался ученикам так, словно ничего в мире на радовало его так, как сияющие лица его воспитанников.  
— Поздравляю вас! — его голос звучал громко и торжественно. — Поздравляю с началом нового учебного года в Хогвартсе! И перед тем, как приступить к нашему пиршеству, я хочу чтобы вы поприветствовали нашего нового преподавателя, дополнившего в этом году в наш славный коллектив. Профессор Гэвин Рид, который любезно согласился занять пост преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств. — Гэвин встал из-за своего места и поклонился.  
Послышались разрозненные, довольно неохотные аплодисменты, а вместе с ними и гулкий шепот. «Это тот Рид? Я слышала, что ему запретили въезд в Великобританию.» Гэвин только натянуто улыбнулся. Что же, оказывается, он еще более знаменит, чем предполагал. «Вы видели шрам? Говорят, это от это от непростительного».  
— Что же, — продолжил Манфред. — Давайте пировать! — Манфред сел и со всех сторон раздались громкие овации.  
Дождавшиеся своего часа тарелки и кубки в момент наполнились едой и зал заполнился гомоном и звяканьем приборов. Гэвин наслаждался здешней атмосферой и уже не замечал шептания по левую сторону от него.  
Когда все наелись, с тарелок поисчезали остатки еды и она снова стали чистыми, как раньше. Через мгновение появился десерт. Гэвин с обожанием смотрел на трехъярусный торт с бисквитом и желе, который покорил его в первый приезд. Гэвин отрезал кусочек и еще сильнее углубился в детство, когда он был тут, и все казалось простым и беззаботным.  
В конце-концов исчезли и сладости, и профессор Манфред снова поднялся. Зал стих.  
— И… Еще пара слов, если вы уже наелись и напились. Перед началом учебного года у меня есть несколько предупреждений. Первогодкам стоит помнить, что всем ученикам запрещено ходить в Темный лес. Мистер Ральф, наш смотритель, просил напомнить, что во время перемен стоит воздержаться от использования заклинаний.  
Игроков в квиддич будут набирать на второй неделе учебы. Всем желающим вступить в команду факультета прошу обращаться к Мадам Фастар.  
— А теперь, прежде чем пойти спать споем наш школьный гимн! — радостно провозгласил профессор Манфред. Многие из учеников заулыбались, некоторые уныло лежали на столах, уже засыпая.  
Манфред легонько взмахнул своей волшебной палочкой, будто стряхивая с нее пыль, и из кончика палочки вылетела длинная золотая лента, которая заструилась над столами, и начала изображать собой слова.  
— Пойте так, как Вам заблагорассудится. — провозгласил Манфред. — Ну, начинаем!

Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс,  
Научи нас хоть чему-нибудь.  
Молодых и старых, лысых и косматых,  
Возраст ведь не важен, а важна лишь суть.

В наших головах сейчас гуляет ветер,  
В них пусто и уныло, и кучи дохлых мух,  
Но для знаний место в них всегда найдется,  
Так что научи нас хоть чему-нибудь.

Если что забудем, ты уж нам напомни,  
А если не знаем, ты нам объясни.  
Сделай все, что сможешь, наш любимый Хогвартс,  
А мы уж постараемся тебя не подвести.

Закончили петь все в разнобой: зал смолкал постепенно, сменяя какофонию тихими затяжными мотивами. Когда последние слова гимна стихли директор снова поднялся с трона.  
— А теперь, спать! — Манфред взмахнул руками, подгоняя учеников. — Бегом!  
Первокурсники небольшими группками следовали за старостами своих факультетов, стараясь не отставать и не теряться. Гэвин с умиротворенным вздохом поднялся с деревянного кресла. Завтра после обеда у него начинаются занятия. Гэвин вышел в боковую дверь, ведущую из-за стола учителей и не спеша вышел к мраморным лестницам. Замок всегда был сродни лабиринту, и Гэвин благодарил судьбу, что он смог прибыть сюда заранее, и есть шанс, что к завтрашнему занятию он не заблудится среди многочисленных переходов.

***

Гэвин волновался. Впервые за много лет он снова ощутил это давящее чувство, плавно перетекающее из детского восторга в леденящий страх и обратно. Наверное, так же сильно он волновался лишь два раза в жизни: когда проходил сортировку в Ильверморни и когда сдавал экзамен на мракоборца. Те два случая решали его последующую судьбу, но почему сейчас он не может найти себе места и без конца пересматривает свои заметки?  
Гэвин с тяжелым вздохом откинулся на спинку профессорского кресла, пересчитывая на потолке паутинки. Наверное, именно в лице преподавателя ЗоТИ он не хотел оплошать, испортить о предмете впечатление.  
В окно ритмично застучали клювом и Гэвин от неожиданности едва не растянулся на полу вместе с креслом. Джуазара выглядела измученной и это было не странно: к малютке-сове был странным образом прикреплен крупный, размером с хорошую газету, сверток с кучей каких-то списков и расценок. Видимо, владелец «Тварей и причуд на любой вкус» действительно обладал обширным ассортиментом товара. Гэвин пробежался взглядом по разделу «Твари» и с облегчением обнаружил там Пикси, Болотный Фонарик и огненных саламандр. Гэвин благодарно потрепал Джуазару по макушке. Это письмо было невозможно кстати и теперь Гэвин лишился очередной головной боли. Тарифы на перевозку были вполне человеческие, что тоже очень радовало. Гэвин улыбнулся то ли себе, то ли сове и с ней на руках вышел из кабинета в Большой зал, предвкушая обед и свой первый опыт в преподавании третьекурсникам.

***

Гэвин стоял, опираясь на свой стол. Он в задумчивости заставлял столы и стулья двигаться по помещению, составляя их друг на друга, формируя пирамиду. В дверь осторожно постучали.  
— Входите. — крикнул Гэвин.  
В просторный класс нестройной колонной заходили третьекурсники. Заходили они с опаской и оглядываясь, бросая взгляды на нестройно пролетающие парты. Задние ряды охали и перешептывались, когда Гэвин, наконец, перестал демонстрировать свои способности к левитации столов и стульев. Гэвин еле заметно улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону ближнего угла комнаты.  
— Там можете бросить свои сумки: сегодня у нас будет практика. — Ученики загомонили и сгрудились сначала в углу, а потом переместились в центр класса.  
— Хорошо! — Гэвин махнул палочкой и ровно половина окон потемнело под стук опустившихся занавесок. — Теперь перейдем к знакомству. Меня зовут Гэвин Рид, можете звать меня профессор, Рид, или все вместе, — Гэвин снова махнул палочкой и из нее брызнули искры, сиянием выписывая имя. Некоторые из учеников тихо охнули. — Я действующий мракоборец Магического Конгресса Северной Америки, сокращенно МАКУСА, и с сегодняшнего дня я буду преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств. И что более важно, это будут преимущественно практические занятия, так что книги можете не таскать на мои уроки. — Группа радостно зашепталась между собой. — … по ним вы будете делать домашку. — Кто-то из толпы гулко вздохнул, а кто-то даже протяжно завыл. Наблюдать происходящее было более чем комично.  
— Я ознакомился с программой предыдущих лет, если ее вообще можно так назвать, и должен сказать, что пока я не буду уверен, что каждый из вас владеет всеми пройденными заклинаниями, мы не сможем приступить к… практике заклинаний по защите от тварей этого года. А именно: Болотный Фонарик, Боггарт, Гриндиллоу, Оборотни, Пикси, Вампиры, Каппы и Красные Шляпки. И если успеем справится со всем этим — сможем выучить еще три заклинания сверху. Вопросы есть? — Третьекурсники еще с минуту перешептывались, пока один из них, долговязый и нескладный не выкрикнул:  
— А Вы правда настоящий _преступник_? — Гэвин не был удивлен, но признаться, он очень надеялся, что такие вопросы будут задаваться в последнюю очередь.  
— Имя? — Гэвин опять отошел к столу и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Годрик Дьюри, сэр, — гордо ответил он, чуть ли подпрыгивая.  
— А как ты сам думаешь, Годрик? — Дьюри немного замялся с ответом и не менее любопытная студентка ответила вместо него:  
— Так писали в «Ежедневном Пророке» на первых страницах! Все только об этом и говорили… — К последнему слову девчонка совсем притихла и покраснела до кончиков ушей. Гэвин только снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— И вы верите всему, что написано в Пророке? — класс отрицательно закачал головами. — А думаете ли Вы, что директор самой знаменитой школы волшебства и чародейства подверг бы вас такому риску? — дети снова покачали головами, но не так уверенно.  
— Но никто не хочет вести ЗоТИ в Хогвартсе… — добавил бледным мальчишка с последних рядов. С этим действительно было сложно спорить.  
— Я _хочу_ вести, и поэтому я тут. — Гэвин демонстративно поклонился. — Еще вопросы? — Несколько девчонок подняли руки. Гэвин махнул головой в сторону белобрысой с хвостиками. — А откуда у Вас этот шрам? — остальные девочки опустили руки и зашептались. Гэвин непроизвольно потер часть шрама на носу.  
— Это секрет, — он загадочно улыбнулся. Класс разочарованно застонал. «А я же говорила» шумно выдохнул кто-то. Гэвин хлопнул в ладоши и продолжил. — Раз вопросов больше нет, переходим к уроку. — Он махнул палочкой и в помещении стало совсем темно.  
— Первым делом мы приступим к заклинаниям «Вермилиус», «Вердимилиус» его дуо и трио, — Гэвин для наглядности резко, словно разрезая воздух, нарисовал палочкой латинское «Л» и из конца палочки к потолку яркой россыпью взлетели красные искры, а затем потолок осветили и зеленые. — «Люмос», — конец палочки ярко засветился, подобно фонарику и резко погас. — «Фумос», — Потолок наполнился дымкой, которая моментально рассеялась после очередного взмаха. — и «Флипендо». — Гэвин отбросил проклятием пустой сундук к шкафам. — Это заклинания первого года, очень полезные в критических ситуациях. Кто может привести пример в каких?  
Первым поднял руку бледный мальчишка. У него были соломенные волосы, растрепанные во все стороны, и большие то ли серые, то ли голубые глаза. Гэвин непроизвольно вспомнил взгляд Министра и его передернуло.  
— «Вермилиус» или «Красные искры» используют в случаях опасности в качестве сигнальных огней. Еще оно используется в дуэлях, но малоэффективно против доспехов или металла. — Мальчик уже открыл рот чтобы продолжить отвечать и о применении остальных заклинаний, но Гэвин жестом остановил его.  
— Неплохо. Имя?  
— Колин Оуэн, сэр.  
— Хорошо, Колин. Пять очков Пуффендую. — Оуэн победно сжал кулаки и дал «пять» своему соседу. Гэвин одобрительно усмехнулся. Дьюри небрежно вскинул руку вверх, держа вторую в кармане.  
— Рид, сэр? — Гэвин кивнул в его сторону.  
— Валяй.  
— «Вердимилиус», — Годрик Дьюри метнул руку с палочкой вверз и в потолке запестрели зеленые искры. — Или « _Зеленые искры_ », — он старательно передразнивал Колина и даже усмехнулся, когда повернулся и встретился глазами с покрасневшим блондином. — Может использоваться в дуэлях, ослепляя и отталкивая оппонента. Еще оно может показать спрятанное с помощью Темной Магии предметы, двери и прочую муть. — Дьюри выжидающе смотрел на Гэвина.  
— Прекрасная демонстрация, Годрик. Десять очков Слизерину, — Дьюри победно обернулся на Оуэна и тот только поджал губы.— Колин Оуэн.— Мальчишка подпрыгнул и немного испуганно воззрился на Гэвина.  
— Примени «Вермилиус» в потолок, как это только что сделал Годрик с Зелеными Искрами. — Колин неуверенно переводил взгляд с Гэвина на свою палочку. Годрик перестал с победоносным фырканьем прожигать Оуэна и отвернулся. Потолок получил настолько мощный заряд ярко-красных искр, что с него посыпалась пыль и щепки. Гэвин захлопал, и его поддержали еще несколько Пуффендуйцев.  
— Еще пять очков твоему факультету, Колин. — После этих слов глаза Оуэна засветились с новой силой и что вызвало недовольное ворчание со стороны компашки Слизеринцев. Гэвин довольно прищурился, словив на себе взгляд Годрика.  
— Как вы уже поняли, первыми я хочу видеть от каждого из вас искры. Выстраивайтесь в шеренгу, я буду вызывать по очереди. И чем быстрее мы закончим, тем быстрее приступим ко всему остальному. Пошевеливайтесь!  
В полутьме, в легкой дымке от поднявшейся пыли, кабинет Защиты от Темных Искусств выглядел еще более волшебным, переливаясь красными и зелеными искрами. Гэвин уже совершенно забыл об этой стороне волшебства. Он привык к тому, что магия была серой и однотипной — как бы парадоксально это не звучало — магия, наносящая вред и та, что старается этот ущерб предотвратить. Гэвин предпочитал вторую. Он умел применять сильные щитовые чары и был в этом очень искусен: его барьеры всегда были надежны и эффективны. Особенно если учесть тот факт, что очень немногие маги способны применять щитовые чары в критических ситуациях, рассчитывая на заговоренные плащи и шляпы.  
После искр шли «Фумос» и «Люмос», и на этом моменте Гэвин с прискорбием обнаружил пробел в знании программы, а именно только теоретические знания заклинания «Нокс».  
— «Нокс» — это контрзаклятие «Люмос», — Гэвин для наглядности заставил кончик палочки светиться и потом почти сразу погаснуть. — Если волшебник недостаточно сфокусирован, «Люмос» погаснет достаточно быстро и без «Нокс», но мы с Вами как крутые волшебники не рассматриваем такой возможности. — Гэвин демонстративно принял позу, пародирующую один из портретов в коридоре. Некоторые из учеников даже прыснули. — Чтобы применить заклинание двигайте запястьем так, словно хотите нарисовать волну, — Гэвин еще раз медленно повторил движение. — и четкое, короткое «Нокс». Повторяем: «Нокс»!  
Когда и эта пара заклинаний далась Гэвин разрешил по очереди попинать пустой чемодан проклятием «Флипендо» и подозвал Оуэна. Держался парниша немного настороженно.  
— Это из-за того что я чуть не сломал потолок? — виновато потупился Колин, перебирая свою палочку в руках.  
— Что? — Гэвин посмотрел на потолок и потом снова на Колина. — Нет, и если бы тебе удалось его пробить искрами, я бы накинул тебе еще очков _пятьдесят_. — Глаза Колина округлились. И Гэвин пригрозил ему пальцем. — Но пробовать я тебе этого не советую.  
— Даже «Вермилиус Трио»?.. — тихо по-заговорчески поинтересовался Колин, будто предвкушая те призрачные пятьдесят очков.  
— Даже «Вермилиус Трио». — Подтвердил Гэвин тоном сурового наставника. — В любом случае я позвал тебя не для этого. Тот парень, — Гэвин мотнул головой в сторону Годрика Дьюри. — что у вас с ним за терки?  
— Ох… Вы заметили… — устало выдохнул Колин и поправил очки. — Я не знаю. Мне кажется, он меня ненавидит. Он постоянно пытается выставить меня дураком. — Он пожал плечами и слегка покраснел.  
— А ты что-то сделал?  
— Не знаю. Думаю нет. Мы даже ладили раньше. Или я думал, что ладили. — Он снова вздохнул и поправил очки. На одном из стекол была небольшая трещина. Гэвин махнул палочкой и трещина сама собой восстановилась.  
— Понятно. Надеюсь все наладится. Удачи с этим, Колин. — Гэвин потрепал парнишку по голове и почувствовал на себе взгляд. Краем глаза он удостоверился, что это был Годрик. Оставалось надеяться, что Колину этот жест доброй воли не выйдет боком.  
— Внимание, класс! — Гэвин взмахнул палочкой и комната снова наполнилась дневным светом. Ученики неохотно собрались в центре, жмурясь от ярких лучей солнца, пробивающихся через остатки дымки от многочисленных заклинаний «Фумос». — На сегодня все. Домашнее задание: эссе на тему «Что я сделаю, если встречу Оборотня». Надеюсь, суть объяснять не надо.  
— А какой объем, сэр? — Гэвин немного призадумался. Если сказать в страницах, могу же и жульничать… Некоторые индивиды.  
— От пятисот слов, если больше, лучше. Все, мне надо делать свои профессорские дела, — Гэвин махнул руками в сторону выхода, подгоняя учеников. Класс шумно толпился возле угла с сумками и так же гулко затоптался возле дверного проема. Замыкающим оказался Годрик и будто на что-то решившись он подошел ближе к преподавательскому столу и с гулким выдохом заявил:  
— Не лезьте к Оуэну! — Гэвин удивленно и заинтересованно откинулся на спинку кресла, улыбаясь кончиками губ.  
— И с чего бы это, — Гэвин резко двинулся вперед и оперся на стол, четко выговаривая, каждую букву. — Годрик? — Парень дернулся, но молчал, насупившись и не отрывая взгляда. — Может ты лучше перестанешь вести себя как сопляк и объяснишься уже, а, Годрик? — Дьюри удивленно поднял брови и немного отшатнулся.  
— Что…? Я не буду Вам ничего объяснять! , — растерянно и вроде даже свирепо вскрикнул Годрик. Красный, то ли от смущения, то ли от ярости он резко развернулся и аж у двери выкрикнул: — ОТВАЛИТЕ ОТ ОУЭНА!  
Гэвин только покачал головой.  
— Тебе бы с собой разобраться, парень, — Гэвин со вздохом отметил у себя в блокноте Оуэна и Дьюри, и подписал состоявшееся занятие как « _удовлетворительный опыт_ ». 


End file.
